Timeline
Note: There are individual pages for these time periods that you can see for more detail. Please be advised however that many contain missing information and if you know anything else from those periods, feel free to change things up. The history of the Series of Somber Elegy is one of the most diverse, most interesting, and most all-encompassing histories to ever be told in a digital world. Many events have taken place. Wars were fought, cities crumbled, empires fallen. Somber Elegy is a digital world where you choose what path you want to take. Be a Hero or be a Dark Follower. You decide. The Great War of Beliefs/The Great Calamity/The Lost Eras Circa ~ 45030 BC - 30,000 BC The Great War of Beliefs took place around this time. The entire world split into two. One with the Heretic Empire and the other with the Grentin Empire. This was one of the bloodiest battles but faded to obscurity.. 13,500 years of people fighting with a death count almost half a billion people. It ended with an uneasy truce. The Great Calamity came sometime after the War when the great Primal known as Exile escaped it's confines in the moon named Elpis. Raining down shards of moon rock, Exile took it's anger out on the world. This lead to the deaths of many. The Four True Enlightened never found a way to stop the Primal being. Sometime after the War, a demographic, cultural, and economic deterioration occurred throughout the world which decided the fate of the Great War to be lost "forever". The Gap/Age of Ancients Circa ~30,000 BC - 20,000 BC The Gap is referred to as the time when humanity came to a huge decline of knowledge. Even though the Great Calamity is still happening, no one is recording the events due to people dying from the Wrath of Exile. This Period in time was hellish to everyone on the planet. During the time a period known as the Age of Ancients began. In the Age of Ancients the world was unformed, shrouded by fog. A land of gray crags, Archtrees and Everlasting Dragons. The Dragonia Period Circa ~20,000 BC - 15,000 BC Not much is known about the Dragonia Period. The only records tell that Dragons used to rule the world by sheer numbers. This is the only record available to talk about the earliest period of human communication. If this knowledge was destroyed. The Dragonia Period would be forgotten. The Golden Age of Civilization Circa ~15,000 BC - 10,000 BC The Golden Age of Civilization is the only record stating when civilization was created. The first town named Mesza was created and several others followed after. One group was created at this time named: The Skinn'r Clan. A group of marauders and nomads who will travel to other lands to spread knowledge of their beliefs. * ~14,500 BC - Mesza was built and small cities were created. * ~14,200 BC - The Skinn'r Clan was founded. * ~14,000 BC - Dawn's Hope Fortress was created. * ~13,500 BC - The Skinn'r's Skirmish occurred outside Dawn's Hope. * ~11,000 BC - Mesza was attacked and destroyed by the Skinn'r Clan from not following their belief system. * ~10,000 BC - The Skinn'r Clan suddenly disappeared, Mesza rebuilt. The Rise of Ryalis-Harpeia Republic Circa ~10,000 BC - 5560 BC The Rise of Ryalis sparked a new civilization of brilliant minds and inventors. Ryalis grew in population when people moved in from Mesza for a lower risk of an attack if the Skinn'r Clan ever made a return. Ryalis's Queen created Harpeia to help further the empire of a great civilization. A few records are available and found in archives. Telling that the Ryalis-Harpeia Republic started a movement to wipe out those who opposed the government with harsh punishments. Note: The timeline will be more accurate since more records state these events than the previous ones stated. * ~9,500 BC - People of Mesza walk and sail great distances to get away from Mesza from the previous attack. * ~8,900 BC - People of Mesza declared themselves as the Travelers of the Warm East. The Travelers reach Ryalis at 7,600 BC. * ~7,500 BC - Greaw Harbor was founded and built. Greaw Harbor was later turned into the capital of Ryalis * 5560 BC - Ryalis-Harpeia Republic is founded. Age of the Dreamer and the Dark Arts/Rise of the Akkadian Empire Circa 5560 BC - 1760 BC The Age of the Dreamer and the Dark Arts is stated to be a movement of a religion. Those who follow The Sept are seeing vivid dreams of an all powerful being they call the Dreamer. Able to take control of the sleeping host. If able to escape the Dreamscape they don't know what will happen. Records also state of a child given to Riodrick Pereguine. This child is named Elysia Grandeur and was given as a gift from some being. * ~5,500 BC - The Sept of the Dreamer and the Golden Dawn were founded. * ~5,300 BC - The Cultist War began. * ~4,500 BC - Mass hysteria sparks in the Republic of the Dreamer escaping the Dreamscape. * ~2,550 BC - The Cultist War ended. Golden Dawn won and the Meszian Cult eradicated. * ~2,000 BC - The Sept was disbanded and the memories of the Dreamer are only stated in manuscripts. * ~1,950 BC - The Akkadian Empire begins in Misbah. * ~1,860 BC - Elysia Grandeur was "born" and given to Riodrick Pereguine as a gift. * ~1,840 BC - Elysia passed away from an unknown illness. * ~1,760 BC - Elysia comes back to life from an unknown entity The War of the Dark Ages/The End of the Great Calamity Circa 1760 BC - 1411 BC The War of the Dark Ages sparked when Elysia was brought back from the grave by an unknown entity. Elysia destroyed Hallowmere and raged war on every single country in existence. Ryalis and Harpeia attacked first but was met with her undead legion. Created an unstoppable and unbreakable barrier along Hallowmere's outskirts. Elysia attacked Theson, Misbah, Lerof in Misbah and attacked the Country of Isling. Isling was wiped out in a matter of a few hours. 300 years pass by and Elysia unexpectedly vanished. The War ended when the undead quickly died off in an instant. Her stronghold was empty and what was left was just a book of the Dark Arts with pages ripped out. * 1,760 BC - Elysia rose from the dead and takes control of Hallowmere as her home. * 1,755 BC - Elysia opened the Portal to the Abyss. * 1,740 BC - Ryalis-Harpeia Republic charged the stronghold to be killed off by the swarm of undead blocking the gate. * 1,700 BC - Elysia wiped out the entire country of Isling in only a few hours. * 1,690 BC The Akkadian Empire aids in the War of the Dark Ages. The Emperor sends 100,000 soldiers to Mesza. * 1,650 BC - Theson Swamp Massacre took place. Over 100 soldiers lost their lives in their sleep. * 1,600 BC - Destruction of Kalegarth Fortress took place. Over several thousand undead and abyssal anomalies were holding the civilians hostage. They had no choice but to blow up the fortress sky high. This caused over 100,000 undead to come back to life. * 1,500 BC - Battle of Jeroh's Corner was one of the few successes the humans had over the Undead Legion and the Golden Dawn cult. No humans were harmed. The enemies killed. * 1,444 BC - Ryalis-Harpeia Republic stormed the gates of Hallowmere again and were met with the entire stronghold abandoned. No sign of Elysia. * 1,420 BC - The Portal to the Abyss was closed. * 1,411 BC - The War of the Dark Ages ends with the Republic disbanding to regrow the population. The human population was only at a few thousand at the end of the war. Exile suddenly disappeared and the Four True Enlightened who tried to stop Exile disappeared. The Rebirth/Heretic Empire Uprising/Fall of the Akkadian Empire Circa 1,411 BC - 1 AD After the War of the Dark Ages. The humans spread to different parts of the world to repopulate. With no sign of any threat. Little to no records were recorded due to the lack of numbers and scholars available at the time. * 1,411 BC - The Heretic Empire slowly regains control of Misbah. * 1,400 BC - All countries sign a treaty to ban magic to stop further wars for now. * 100 BC - Akkadian Empire falls after the killing of the Emperor by his 26th son, Al'Khaazar. * 56 BC - The Akkadian Empire is completely buried in the sands of Misbah. Erasing the history of the Empire forever. * 1 AD - The Heretic Empire takes over Tutankhamen The Rise of the Legions/Dystopian Heretic War Circa 1 AD - Present The Royal Legion of Castillion is formed by Sarron Tarron around 14 BC. The Legion watches over Castillion and keeps an eye on the ever-growing Heretic Empire in the East. Several hundred years later the Dystopian Heretic War takes place. The Heretic Empire tries to make every country live under the Heretic Flag and force people to a utopia where the next heir Skye Hart takes control. * 1 AD - Castillion and Ryalis talk about an alliance if the Heretic Empire tries to start a war. * 5 AD - Several watchtowers are built around the City of Royale for lookouts of incoming attacks from land. * 14 AD - Royal Legion of Castillion and Ryalis are formed to protect their countries from enemies. * 100 AD - Sarron Tarron dies at the age of 112. Leaving the Royal Legion of Castillion leaderless. * 101 AD - Francis Tezzar takes the leader position for the Royal Legion of Castillion. * 130 AD - The Heretic Empire sabotages the Dream Factory in Ryalis. Leaving it to be in a state of disarray. * 133 AD - The Heretic Empire bribes the government of Ryalis to take away the citizen's protection of an easy takeover in return of a great living in the utopia the Heretics plan on making * 135 AD - The Ryalis Government sabotages their own citizens and takes away their machines. * 143 AD - The Dream Factory runs again and builds an army of robots to keep their citizens in check. * 144 AD - The citizens rebel against their government leading to the Metallic Scare and the fall of Ryalis. * 150 AD - The Heretic Empire gets a new Empress named Vanessa "Dani" Hart * 196 AD - Tarron Tezzar is the new leader of the Royal Legion of Castillion and Lord of Royale * 215 AD - Skye and Cynthia Hart are born in Tutankhamen, Misbah * 220 AD - Empress Dani starts imprisoning people in Rarsaw and forcing people to live under one flag, sparking the Dystopian Heretic War * 223 AD - Katelynn Tezzar is born in Royale City, Castillion and is the last True Enlightened * 232 AD - Skye Hart kills off the Enlightened in the Vestige of Time, Cynthia Hart attempts to assassinate Katelynn Tezzar but fails. * 236 AD - Cynthia poisons Lord Tarron. The game Somber Elegy; Broken Dreams starts here.Category:Timeline